Walking With You
by Bestbuds55
Summary: Daryl couldn't bring himself to look at Rick as that calloused thumb dipped slightly into his mouth. In his life he had never had anything close to this, and though he has no idea what he's doing, he'll follow Rick through anything. No matter what it is that Rick wants, because just maybe that's what he wants as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Lately I've been really into Rickyl, and then I noticed I've never wrote anything for this pairing, which is kinda strange for me. This is me fixing that problem. Hope you like it and feel free to review if you have the time, it means the world to me! Don't know how many chapters there will be yet, but still super excited to right something walking dead again. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but a girl can dream?**

The first time it happened was in the prison after a difficult run. Daryl had come back strung out and completely done with people for the day. Which meant he took Judith from Beth and brought her to the watch tower with him, relieving a lonely Glenn. Glenn just grinned at him and dashed off to find the wife who had been out on run with him. Daryl had never met a couple of people who revolved around each other the way those two did.

She giggled as he swung her around in his arms, and even squealed in delight when he lifted her up high. Before the world went to shit, he had never even imaged having a family, but now his family was all he thought about. How he was going to make sure everyone got something to eat, how to keep them safe, what to do when someone couldn't sleep, when they had nightmares. Not that many people ever wanted to talk to him about it; Carol did once in a while, Carl did once or twice under the promise of not thinking he was weak, and then Rick.

It amazed him that Rick would say anything and everything to him. That the man would let him take Judith like this and trust him to take care of her. Trust him to care for everyone. It amazed him every damn day that Rick could just let another man into his life like he had been there the entire time.

Judith gurgled happily when the door to the watch tower swung opened and her father wondered through. Rick grinned and immediately came over to them, planting down directly beside Daryl, close enough that they were plastered to each other's sides. It made Daryl more than a little bit uncomfortable and he had to fight back a flinch when Rick moved again to play with Judith. She squirmed at Rick's tickling fingers, and did her best to hide behind Daryl arms from him. Daryl smiled at that; good girl, Uncle Daryl's strong and he'll protect you from anything if you just stick with him.

Rick pouted, seemingly noticing the same thing, though he didn't bother to say anything about it. Daryl could only wonder how Rick felt about his own daughter trying to duck away from him. "You know, Carl used to do the same thing, never wanted to be carried by his old man." Rick sounded amused and exhausted all at once, but that was just natural now days. Daryl just nodded at his words, noting that Rick just seemed to except it. The man was just so worn down.

Then again, Daryl figured he should be grateful for this little thing as well, Rick didn't mind that his tiny daughter had taken a shine to him. He'd taken a shine to her as well, so it was more than welcome. Rick leaning against his shoulder and just resting there was also welcome at all times as well. It seemed to be like father, like daughter, because Judith was copying him by slumping herself into a ball resting against his leg. Course, unlike Rick she was asleep in seconds, and Rick was just watching her peacefully.

This was nowhere near the first time he had imagined have a close knit family who all loved each other, but this was the first time he had felt like he was part of something like that. It was easy to admit that he loved little Judy, that he was so proud when Carl did something good, that he enjoyed having Rick lean on him at any opportunity. This being a literal instance, but other times when he needed a go to guy as well.

Judy was drooling on him like the little demon she was, but he didn't really care at all. Sometimes it was nice to just relax in the presence of the people who cared the most for him. Judith being an important one, (he could barely wait until she started to talk, wanting to hear her to call out Daryl or Uncle or maybe even pa) and Rick being the other. Rick liked to tease him in the presence of Judith (and only Judith) and call him papa Daryl while only ever referring to himself as dad, old man or daddy. Daryl knew it was only teasing, but god damn did he ever want it to come back and bite Rick in the ass. Bad metaphor to use these kind of days, he didn't really want anything to come back and bite Rick in the ass. He kinda wanted Rick and his ass to stay around for a good long period of time yet.

There was a hand in his hair and it made his eye's fly wide open instantly. Daryl felt him steel himself as to not flinch wildly backwards at the unexpected contact and wake the sleeping baby. It was just Rick anyway, who was looking at him with calm, soft eye's that were tiredly smiling. He didn't say anything, but they always seemed to be comfortable in the silence together so they didn't really seem necessary anyway. Ricks hand smoothed its way though his hair repeatedly, Daryl tried to stop his eyes from drooping from the effect of the calming action.

Then Rick's hand wasn't just in his hair, but rubbing it softly over his neck and the front of his face. Rick's thumb ran itself over Daryl's bottom lip, and Daryl tried not to blush as his lips parted slightly. This wasn't something that should be happening between the two of them, yet here it was in all it quiet and awkward glory. Daryl eyes closed; he couldn't bring himself to look at Rick as that calloused thumb dipped slightly into his mouth. He couldn't stop himself from leaning farther into the touch though; it was really kinda nice it to actually be wanted for once in his life.

And then the door opened and the moment was over. Rick had moved his hand like he didn't want anyone to see and Daryl's eyes had flown up to be more aware of his surroundings. Beth had come to get little ass kicker to put her to sleep for the night and Rick left with her, wanting to tuck his daughter in. As they left, Daryl tried to just ignore the fact the Beth kept doing double takes at him; for he knew without a doubt that he was red in the face and probably looked dazed as hell. He wouldn't be able to meet her eyes for a while after this, too damn embarrassing being seen like this.

Rick couldn't have been thinking straight when he did that; but as Daryl kept watch over the prison ground for the night, he couldn't help but feel the slightest disappointed that Rick didn't kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Back with the second chapter, did you miss me? Stop kidding yourself, of course you did. Do they have tornados in Georgia? Cause they don't where I'm from, but we get rough tropical storms instead. Also, Daryl in his own cell instead of perch because I said so. Feel free to review if you have the time!**

**Disclaimer: Look man, the only thing I own at 19 is a student loan hanging over my head.**

Something strange happened again just a few days after the first time. The weather was raging outside and no one dared to venture out in the storm. This was already day 2 of the terrible weather and it seemed to be worse today then the day before. Though it was bad in the way that nothing could be done in the way of they were using supplies without gaining them back in any way; it was very nice to have some down time. It felt like forever since Daryl had had a day off, though it was strange thinking of it that way. Like they were still in the old world and he was getting paid for shit instead of doing it because he preferred everyone to get more than a single mouthful to eat for dinner. Or maybe it was that smile that Rick always seemed to give him whenever he made it back through the prison gate with his kills draped over himself. That was nice too.

Of course, getting to spend his day just puttering about the prison at a slow and leisurely pace that he almost never got to use was pretty damn good too. And then this was the second day of the storm and he slept in later then he had in a long time, the rain being soothing and drowning out much background noise. Still, he was up the instant that someone entered his cell. The only thing that stopped him from growling about the invasion of privacy was noticing that it was Rick. He words just dried up in his throat instead of coming out with whirlwind force.

Something about the memory of just a few days ago, when he had leaned into Rick's hand and pretty much suckled his thumb, stop him from being harsh. Hell, it nearly stopped him from breathing, knocking the breath right out of him like he had just run for his life from a whole hoard of walkers. What more is that Rick didn't even seem to care; he just sauntered into Daryl's cell like he owned the damn place. Not that Daryl would ever tell him to leave, though he rolled over so that his back was facing Rick, in attempt to signal to the man that he still wanted to just sleep.

That was like the ultimate sign of trust now days; letting your back be totally open to another person and then relax enough to close your eyes as well. Daryl liked to figure that if he was ever going to try and trust anyone, Rick would be the man to start with. Though Rick didn't leave like Daryl thought he would, instead coming up to Daryl's bunk and settling himself down on the edge. Now it was like a game of chicken, just how much trust did Daryl have? He knew that wasn't really what Rick was going for, (he was too good a man for that) but Daryl was already invested into his little stunt.

A hand ran itself along Daryl's clothed back and he had to fight the urge to shutter. Rick knew he had scars and that he didn't like people seeing or touching them, yet here he was rubbing at them. Daryl wanted to just turn and swat the other man's hands away, but if he did that then that large, warm, soothing hand would be gone and probably would never attempt to come back again. Daryl turned towards Rick, opening his still tired eyes to stare at him, and Rick just smiled, while continuing to rub his hands at Daryl's back.

It was strange, he hated it but never wanted it to stop all at once. Rick's smile made it all the better though, calming him down and heating him back up. "Daryl." Rick muttered softly, his smile coming out in his voice.

Daryl's eyes focused on Rick's face; he felt tired and sluggish like he was still half asleep. That wasn't a wonder considering that back rub he had just received nearly putting him back to sleep. He knew he was red in the face, he was just too damn embarrassed about being touched like this not to be. Then Rick's hand was soothing it way down his face and tracing his lips, nearly identical just like it had a few days ago. Though, it didn't bother stay there long this time.

Instead, Rick hand backed up and slipped up the back of his shirt. Daryl tensed at the feeling of skin on skin; he hadn't felt that sensation in years and really never had in a good way. But the hand snaked away from his scared back and ran its way up his front. Daryl really wasn't sure how or why that small squeaking sound made its way out of his throat, but Rick must have liked it because he was sudden focusing on rubbing Daryl nipples like all he wanted was to hear the noise again.

Daryl was hot and red, confused and a tiny bit scared. He wanted more and yet for this to stop. Was Rick enjoying this? What was the other man even getting out of doing something like this, and why hadn't he said anything? Then Rick leaned over and there was a small amount of pressure against Daryl's worrying mouth. Neither man opened their mouth to deepen the kiss, but they stay like that for a good long while. And when they broke apart, Rick withdrew his hands with one last swipe of his thumb over Daryl's hard nipple. The fact that Daryl's breath hitched seemed to put Rick in an even better mood.

"It's nice to be able to just take some down time, even if we fall a little bit behind in things." Rick explained as he stood up, off of Daryl's bed. "We haven't been able to just enjoy each other's company in a long time and this prison seems to be just giving us everything we ask for." Rick was grinning at him with that Rick smile of his and eyes that were dark and full of something that Daryl wasn't used to seeing. Not pointing at him at least.

It made Daryl want to fidget and maybe even hide away, though Rick was still talking and damn if the man didn't demand he be listened to whenever he spoke. "After dinner tonight, I'm going down to the showers. I'd really like it if you joined me, safety in numbers and all that. Besides you could use some cleaning up as well." Daryl just found himself nodding like he always seemed to do when Rick spoke to him. Rick took that to be his answer of course and sauntered back out of Daryl's cell in the same way he'd come in; like he definitely owned the damn place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This story is going really well in my opinion and I would like to say thank you for all the positive feedback I've been getting! By the way this chapter is like 100% Daryl and masturbation, I'm sorry and also you are welcome. Also welcome to the world of Daryl's thought process; excessive swearing and not the best English ever. Or maybe I'm a backwoods Canadian hick girl and usually try to write better then I talk and just gave up completely this chapter. You'll never know. **

**We are getting to the shower soon, I promise. And for your enjoyment, next chapter will be longer than normal! I now because it's already been written. That being said, feel free to leave a review if you have the time!**

**Disclaimer: Naw, still nothing.**

It had taken Daryl way longer than it should have to realize just what Rick had said to him. Or at least, what he had probably implied to him. They hadn't been in the prison all that long, (or at least it felt that way after spending what was an eternity in the horrible unprotected and dangerous outdoor) but everyone knew that to people going into the showers together meant that sex was going to happen.

Fuck, now he was thinking about Rick not only naked but having sex. Having sex with him; he was pretty sure that was possible after all. He'd never really been interested in anything like this before, so he sure as hell wasn't positive but Merle and his old man had muttered enough horrible words and phrases towards men who were, or so they thought pansies, that Daryl was pretty sure it could work between men.

Fuck again, would Rick expect him to know what to do and all this shit? Daryl hoped not, and he bit his lip thinking about just how much experience with this shit he didn't have. And what if he went in there expecting something and Rick just wanted someone to keep watch so he could shower without fucking worrying for once. There were so many things that could go wrong with going and just as many that would probably happen if he didn't go; but it was easy to decided that at least if he went Rick wouldn't be mad at him by the end of the day.

Then there was the matter of Rick's new hobby other than farming seemed to be touching Daryl. And Daryl's newest hobby seemed to be letting Rick touch him, get relied up and then feel shameful while touching himself, thinking about it later. The same thing had happened the first time too; after Rick had put his fingers in his mouth Daryl had had to beat off later that night with the thought of Rick putting something else in his mouth.

Today Rick had kissed him. Kissed him and touched his back, those were two things that he hadn't imaged letting anyone ever do to him just one week ago. One week ago everything was different though; because Rick hadn't decided that he was the prettiest broad in the pack and attacked yet. Life was so much similar then. Mostly because that was before he was shoving his hand down his pants every night thinking about another man's hands, or today his lips.

And speaking of shoving his hands down his pants; Daryl wondered is Rick had saw his hard-on before he left, and if he would have left if he had seen it. Fuck, that kiss had him ready to explode and it had barely been more than an innocent thing. It was more than embarrassing doing this in the stormy almost daylight, with people and totally liable to be walking by his cell at any moment, ready to look in and check on what he's doing today. The answer of that would be run a hand down to cup his clothed cock. Fucking embarrassing how much will power he just didn't have. Pointing his hand down his pants as soon as a boy came by and gave him a back rub, fuck he was no better than teenage girl. Except he was pretty sure that girls didn't jerk off. Weird.

His pants were shoved slightly down, and he hadn't had any underwear to wear for the better part of his time being in the prison. Suddenly he wasn't on every run to pick up shit for himself and he couldn't just up and ask someone to grab him something like that. Though a small voice in his head whispered that Rick would probably be thrilled to pick out underwear for him. Daryl stroked at a slower pace than he usually did, because if Rick was doing this to him, he would be a jerk like that and want Daryl to last longer than the four and a half seconds he felt like he was going to last.

It was long before his other hand swiped its way up his own shirt, snaking along until it reached his right nipple. It wasn't as good as when Rick had been touching it, but damn did it feel like nothing he had imaged to try before. He arched into his own hand for more touch, and let out some fast pants. Fuck, how the hell had he never tried this before? And what else would Rick share with him while whatever this thing they had going on was going on?

Daryl was having trouble thinking about anything but Rick as he arched off the bed, nipple tweaked between two of his fingers and hand wrapped tightly around the base of his dick. He came harder than he had ever in his entire life, with Rick's name on his lips.

Daryl gave himself a good four minutes of recovery from that orgasm before letting himself be angry and disappointed. He had made a mess, over his jeans and on his blankets as well. That was easily a big upset for him, it would look weird for him to wash those for Carol always did his laundry and he would never be able to ask her to do that; because what if she noticed what was on them? The lady already existed for the sole reason of finding out ways to make fun of him, he couldn't give her this as well. The childish part of him just wanted to burn it all and then no one would ever have to know. Though, Daryl knew perfectly well that this was his blanket he needed that and fuck did he not have enough jeans to be able to get rid ever a pair.

Fuck, the things Rick put him through were just horrifically many; most of them Rick didn't even know about but damn him anyway. Him and that perfect smile, large hands that felt like home, and fucking lips that Daryl just wanted to be smothered with. Damn him for not explaining his plans and for inviting Daryl to the shower in the first place and for growing a sexuality in the last week that hadn't even seemed to exist before. Then damn himself for liking everything that was happening between them so much; but fuck if he wasn't going to take taking every little thing the Rick was willing to give him.

Plans for today involved sneakily washing soiled blankets/jeans, and waiting patiently for when he could toddle off to share a shower with Rick. Just another normal day in the life of a survivor of the end of the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: It's kind of a bummer when you're supposed to have a day off for the first time in a while and then end up having to work 8 hours that day anyway. I guess I'm a little bit ahead with writing this story right now, because I just put the 2****nd**** chapter up. Being ahead is definitely a good thing though. Today's chapter explores the question of does Daryl even really realize that his family should have beat him and he should been treated better as a person? **

**Feel free to leave a review if you have the time! And if you've read this far, I'm thinking about attempting to write a story with Daryl and Carol completely reversed, anyone interested? Carol as Merles little sister and Daryl has an abusive husband named Ed? Love to hear a few opinion on that if it's not too much trouble.**

**Disclaimer: I tried owning a zombie once, but had to put it down when it tried to bite me. It was sad.**

The day had gone by at a blistering snail's pace. And then dinner had been miserable, old noodles with not enough sauce to cover the fact that they tasted stale. No meat, because that shit never kept and he hadn't been hunting for going on the second day in a row. In other words, shit sucked but nobody complained because they knew better not to. Daryl almost wished that one of them had complained; it would have been better than the silence they all sat in while eating together. It also would have distracted him from staring blatantly at Rick for nearly the entire meal.

A man should focus on eating when he had food in front of him, especially in today's world. You never knew just what meal was going to be your last. Daryl could only hope that no one noticed him smearing the food on the side of his face in his total focus on Rick. Though Judy seemed to laugh every time he did it, so maybe they just thought he was doing it for her. Seemed better than missing his mouth because eating was hard when he couldn't look away from Rick's face; who had not looked at him the entire meal. Like he wasn't effected at all by the things that had happened between the two of them.

Maybe he really wasn't and that was why Rick had had no problem walking away after the meal with Judith in his arms and a smile on his face. Thanking Carol for always taking care of the dishes as he went and murmuring softly to his little daughter. Judy had looked over Rick's shoulder to smile at him and reach her hand out like she was trying to wave. Little girl was the pure cymbal of happiness, not just for her family, but for absolutely everyone left in the prison. She also didn't seem to care that Daryl was acting stupid and only grinned at him when he nearly tripped stepping up and out of his chair.

Dinner was over now, and that meant that Rick to shower with him. Instead, Daryl ended up retreating back to his cell. With the promise to himself that he would need clothes to change into when they were done, because putting old and dirty clothes back on after you were clean meant you just shouldn't have bothered getting clean. Then he ended up not going because fuck he wasn't covered in guts and he hadn't been out hunting all day in the boiling sun; Daryl knew he really didn't even need a shower. Why go and be naked in front of Rick when he could be perfectly comfortable far away in his cell anyway?

It took him about 10 minutes past when it started getting dark for Daryl to regret not going and seeing the possibilities of what could have happened between the two of them. It took Rick until the sun was completely down and the moon was now up and bright in the sky to search him out. He didn't look angry like Daryl thought that he might, and he definitely didn't look clean either. Which was surprising; Daryl had thought that Rick would take his shower before coming up to yell at him. Maybe he was that mad Daryl's mind supplied; but Rick didn't look mad, he had his usual squinted eyes and confused look upon his face.

Daryl didn't bother looking at him after he had entered the cell; didn't want to see anger on Rick's face as he got in trouble for not listening to the leader. So he was more than a little bit surprised when Rick's strong fingers hooked under his chin and pulled his face up so that their lips smashed together. Daryl's eyes not only flew wide open, but also locked automatically up on Rick's face. Rick's eyes were on him as well, sweeping down and over Daryl's body the best they could with their mouths connected.

This kiss wasn't like their other kiss; it was rick scraping his teeth over Daryl's lip and his tongue prying the hunters open. It was intimate and scary to Daryl, but all he could do was groan around the assault. Rick was relentless, pushing himself farther into Daryl, so that he had a knee between Daryl seating and parted legs. Like he belonged there.

Fuck, if he kept rubbing his knee forward like that, Daryl would let him take up rent in that spot if he wanted to. Rick was all over him, hand gripping the back of his neck to keep him right where Rick wanted him, holding him. Rick was strong and determined, like he knew exactly what he wanted out of this, like he was just so sure of what this could be. It was easy to go with what Rick was doing when the man was so confident; even if he wasn't Daryl would have let him anyway. He'd follow Rick for the rest of his life with absolutely no problem, and trust him even through the worst of mistakes; because Rick was a good man and had managed to convince Daryl that he was that kind of good man as well.

The pressure on the front of his jeans made Daryl react instantly, though he hadn't exactly tried to fight it. The tongue in his mouth and beard scraping against his own stubble made his mind spin. Rick must have had a lot of practise at this kind of thing being married for like 10 years; because even though Daryl had thought he was a good kisser before this, compared to Rick there was just no way he was. And then just like the rush it had started in, it ended.

Rick had pulled back, to just stare at him. Stare at him with those deep eyes that seemed to know ever truth in the world, and understood anything rational that could possibly be thrown at them. Daryl felt light headed as his breath heaved out after that kiss. Though he was just as confused to why it had happened, there wasn't anything else he wanted but to have it happen again.

"I've been waiting for you outside of the shower since I put Judith to bed. You weren't even planning to show up, even with those bedroom eyes of yours staring at me the whole time during dinner." Rick growled while sounding disappointed in him. Daryl wanted nothing more but to beg Rick to forgive him, say that he'd be a good boy if given just one more chance. Damn it, Rick probably would just be angry with him though; asking for forgiveness when he knew he had done something bad. Daryl could easily remember all the times when not doing exactly what he was told got him a beating that ended with a long scar or broken bone.

"Sorry." Daryl had to look away from Rick's eyes as he said, choosing to stare at the dusty floor instead. There wasn't anything more he could say on the matter; Rick had probably already chosen what he would do for the disobedience anyway.

There was never a moment more tense as to when Rick pulled Daryl forward so that is cheek was touching the other man's chest. Rick's arms surrounded him into a hug, and Daryl listened to the man's heart beat fast and furiously in his chest. "You don't have to be afraid of me Daryl, not of me or anyone here anymore."

Daryl wanted to protest that he wasn't afraid of anyone or anything and that if Rick wanted to take a swing at him he should just get it over with. He kept quiet instead; it would be hard to speak with his face pressed up into Rick's chest anyway.

Rick kissed the top of his hair, in the way that no one ever had since before his mother had taken to drugs. It felt nice and he felt safe there in Rick's arms, though he wasn't exactly sure what from. Then Rick was pulling them both off the bed and taking Daryl hand in his own. Daryl came with him with zero resistance, taking in the smile that Rick gave him when he did so.

Rick gave him a small and quick peck on the lips before tugging Daryl along. "Let's go take that shower now." It didn't even occur to Daryl until much later than anyone could a have seen them walking hand in hand down to the shower. The only thing that stayed present on his mind was that when Rick smiled, his whole face seemed to along with his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: For all those that have been wondering, I've been more then a little bit dead. Moved twice since the beginning of December and have been picking up more hours at the dinner. Also was working on a very serious court case at the office for a long while that had me up at night and frantically worrying. It's not over yet, but things have been better. And on top of that I had a temporary room mate staying with me in January, cause a friend was in a bad place and I'm not home a whole lot anyway. Life sure gets away from you, I just started unpacking boxes that I packed up in the beginning days of December. Then I found the lap top and progress certainly halted. Hope you enjoy, because it has been a while for me and I feel out of practice.**

They were to the shower room within minutes, neither saying a thing but Rick with a small and almost distant smile on his face. Rick had held his hand the entire way, lightly but it was enough for Daryl to be reminded that this was Rick and he would follow him anywhere. Daryl trusted Rick, with his life, his well-being and whatever else Rick could possibly be interested in. Hygiene apparently, as he was absolutely hell bent on Daryl making it to the showers this night.

Daryl knew that Rick getting him there had nothing at all to do with getting him clean and something more to do with the fact that all this closeness between the two of them had been happening. Daryl could only hope that he had not actually been giving the other man those bedroom eyes that Rick had accused him of. He barely even knew what that meant, did some people actually have an expression that they saved to give to their other in the bedroom?

Once in the cold and slightly damp shower Rick let go of his hand, before stripping his shirt up and over his head without a second thought. He was unashamed and completely at ease around Daryl. Daryl wished he could do the same, but that scar on Ricks chest from the bullet that tried to kill him before the two had even met was completely nothing compared to the hundreds that littered Daryl's being. When Rick looked over at him, Daryl ended up just staring back with wide eyes.

He had never been so unsure of how to put a voice to his thoughts; what would Rick think if he suddenly said he was afraid? Rick in his shirtless glory did not even seem to notice Daryl's dilemma though, sauntering over like he owned the damn place with a smile that made Daryl a little bit weak in the knees. "I already said that you don't have anything to be afraid of Daryl, unless it's actually me that has you quaking in your boots." Rick said calmly, almost like he was talking to an injured animal rather then the man in front of him.

He was quaking, but not exactly because he was afraid. Rick even looked upset at his own very thought, to good of a man to know that sometimes family was terrified of the other. Rick was a good man and he could be trusted with anything, he'd still do whatever it would take to keep his family safe, and not just his kids either, for Daryl that Rick would crawl though hell for him after all these months. Maybe that's why he let Rick gingerly grasp at his shirt, and slowly undo the buttons. It was alright, that Rick pushed the shirt off his shoulders, and tugged at his thin undershirt as well.

Everything had in fact never been better when Rick leaned and placed a kiss to the corner of his lips. It was so different then anything that Daryl had ever experienced before, and emotions swirled through his whole damn being. It was loving and caring and not hateful or mean. It was soft and careful, like Rick thought he would just break if he did more then press light breaths of lips to his skin. And to be truthful, Daryl wasn't so sure that he wouldn't.

That didn't stop Daryl from gathering courage after being stone still for so long and finally tilting his head only the slightest amount. There lips meant full on though, and this time Rick lingered for much longer then those one seconds peppered kisses. This was it, because at this moment this was real, him and Rick really were kissing and his undershirt was slowly inching off with the help of Rick's strong willed hand. It was all going so well, and then Rick pressed there bodies together, and Daryl suddenly felt like his body was on fire.

Daryl had barely even realized how turned on this had all been making him before Rick had trailed a hand down to his ass and gripped, before pushing the hunter forward. Their bodies meant with a grind and an explosion of pleasure. It reminded Daryl of the fireworks had had once watched as a small boy, beautiful and explosively dangerous at once. The sound he made in that moment he hoped Rick never brought up because Daryl would never live it down. Had that really even been his voice sounding so needy? It must have been, because it was true, at that moment Daryl wanted nothing more then Rick's touch all over his skin.

He could feel Rick cock pressing up hard against his jeans and in turn pressing into Daryl as well. It felt nice, like he knew that he was the cause of that and wanted it to be that way always. Like he had some kind of power that made Rick want him. The kisses stopped momentarily as Rick rocked them together. Forehead came together to press and they breathed into each other faces, taking in each others warmth. Daryl brought his unsure hand's up and ran them though Rick's hair, Rick was groping at his ass still and he wasn't sure of what else to do with them.

"We should shower while we're here for it." Daryl thought that Rick had never had a worse idea at that moment. He grunted displeased before he had a chance to think about it. Rick grinned at him though, through that now messy hair and predatory eyes. Daryl wanted to bite at those lips, because Rick didn't look anywhere near as wrecked as he felt. So he did.

And his back met that wall with a sudden impact and Rick was all over him with those hands, mapping and groping all in one motion. Daryl gasped when Rick trailed a hand down a bit farther then his chest and palmed his way over that clothed part of his body that made Daryl's body _sing. _

The kiss that followed was harsher then the rest and hurried, tongues clashed and teeth nicked. It was his favorite that they had shared yet. But then it was over and Rick was leaning back and staring back at him with the damn grin on his face. "You know, you should have come and met me here when I asked you to." Rick tone of voice just screamed that I have a plan tone that he used when things got rough.

"I think I'll leave you here to think about us tonight, don't want to move to fast with you anyway." Daryl felt like pleading with the man, but only managed to groan and arch as Rick palmed at him again. "I'm going to let Carl take night watch like he wants tomorrow night, come to my cell once it gets dark. When you get there I'll be laying down already, I want to to walk over and get on your knee's in front of my bed, undo my belt." He stopped there as Daryl let out a panted breath.

"The rest is up to you. Don't forget to shower before you leave." Rick licked the side of his face before make a quick and confident escape.

Mother fucker.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Did every see the beardless Rick face in that episode? I was like wow, I was beginning to forget you had skin there and not just a protective layer of hair. P.S, Daryl would look super hot with a beard but my theory is that he can't actually grow one. Thanks for the amazing response to last chapter, love all you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I am the proud owner of my own imagination. Walking dead characters are not mine.**

Rick had just leave him in the shower room, alone, hot and bothered. Well, more like aching and leaking into his fucking jeans, while all but begging for the other man to push him over and have his way with him. Fuck, how could Rick do this to him, what king of man even walked away from a situation that would get him laid?

A good man, like Rick, who cared about things like Daryl's feeling instead of harsh skin on skin movement. Daryl had never felt so disappointed in Rick being a good man as right then. Or maybe he was disappointed in himself for not also being the better man, the stronger one.

Daryl slid his hand down the front of his jeans, and grunted while tilting his head back so that it rest against the wall. He closed his eyes, feeling the safety of the prison in that moment more then he ever had before. It was completely quiet in the room besides his own breathing, but that alone seemed thundering. After feeling Rick's hand brush over his jeans, it was easy to think of it forcing it's way inside, not even bothering to undo the button. Jeans seemed to be nothing but baggy and large on anyone now days.

Though, Daryl knew in his mind that Risk would take his time, would be nothing but kind and whatever happened would be pleasureful and god damn beautiful. The only thing rough about the man was has calloused hands when dealing with his family.

Fuck, what the hell was wrong with him? He was currently jacking himself thinking about how kind of a man Rick is in a bathroom of a prison. Somewhere in life mistakes were made, though at the moment he could possibly understand where. Fuck, it was definitely when he didn't meet Rick here earlier in the night like he had been asked to. Did Rick know that he was still here, ready and desperate for anything he could get?

Done with his jeans, Daryl made quick work of shucking off the rest of his clothes. It had been way to long since he had been naked and that itself was a pleasurable experience. Though the fact the he was trailing his hands up and down his body probably made it even more so. It took some personal courage to pause over his nipples and tweak them; the result was a shock of pleasure twisting it's way throughout his body. He could almost picture Rick tugging on them just to be able to watch him squirm. He really wanted to squirm for Rick.

He leaned farther into the wall and stroked himself; would Rick do this for him as well or would he be more interested in other things? Other things like trailing down lower; Daryl wasn't sure why he was even thinking about doing it, he heard people talk about guys doing it together before, (Racist rednecks tend to say some weirdly informative things, or at least in his family they did.) and wanted to be ready for whatever Rick was after.

Tomorrow he go up to Rick cell, kneel down at Rick's crotch level unbutton his pants and pull him out like Rick had insinuated. He'd do more then that though, suck on him and pleasure the man as much as he could within getting in trouble. Maybe Rick would actually be asleep and Daryl would be able to just suckle for a while, either waking Rick up to a world of pleasure or letting him sleep while Daryl got to enjoy himself. He couldn't imagine being able to suck Rick off not being enjoyable for him as well.

Fuck, he hadn't ever tried sucking a dick before, but somehow he just knew that he'd be able to take it so well. With practice he'd even be able to slack his jaw and just let Rick skull fuck him. He would barely be able to breath when that happened, relying on Rick to give him enough break to suck in some air as well. Daryl was ready to be at Rick's complete mercy. With Rick large hands gripping his hair, keeping his head in exactly the correct place.

Daryl hit his head harshly against the wall to distract himself from cumming just yet. He wanted to treasure this fantasy for as long as he could. Daryl hesitantly brought one of his own hands up to his mouth and suck on a couple of fingers next; this was the only way the next step with Rick would work and he wanted to practice a little before hand anyway. Just because he was an inexperienced moron didn't mean that he wanted to act like one when the time came. Besides what if Rick stuck a finger in and Daryl came just from that and then Rick laughed? Daryl would never be able to live it down, nor even look at the other man again.

His fingers were wet within seconds,and Daryl wasted no more time bringing them down and circling a single one around his untouched hole. He had stopped stroking himself at this point in favor off simply holding his dick; he didn't want to cum, but also slightly scared of not liking the intrusion and having his erection wilt.

And then he pressed the tip of his finger in, and a sound came out of is mouth that was higher then he had even thought a man would be capable of making. Further in, and all he wanted was to collapse of the ground and thrust that finger in and out harshly. Actually, he wanted that finger to be Rick's, so he could hump back onto it better. Fuck, forget that blow job maybe he sound stretch himself before hand and just wet his dick with his mouth before scampering on top and just sinking himself down.

It was easy to just add another finger into the mixture of pleasure he was feeling. Though not so easy to stay afloat when h finally touched a spot inside of himself that seemed to just set everything on fire. Daryl wasn't ever going to talk about the noise he was making and could only hope that Rick wouldn't mind them, because he could not get them to stop coming out.

It was one hard thrusting motion of his own thick calloused fingers that blanked his world white. And when he clued back in over a minute later, Daryl made the easy choice of never telling anyone that he split his own lip open while biting down because he didn't want to scream while cumming.

Next time he would bite down on Rick instead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: back again after that Daryl focused chapter, don't worry this one is featuring the both of them, as promised. Well actually, I stuffed some Carol love into it as well, but I hope you don't mind. I'm not sure how much longer this fics gonna be; a few more chapters, but I'm beginning to think about the ending I want. Sorry if that makes anyone sad. **

**P.S. I have been thinking recently about doing a walking dead season one fiction where Glenn is female and hiding it? Can anyone tell me there thoughts on that? My Alone Together fiction with the Daryl and Glenn pairing went well, so I think this one might too...**

**Disclaimer: The walking Dead is amazing and I don't own it. :(**

It was another slow day at the prison for Daryl, though they all seemed to be since Rick had been visiting him each night. Like the days seemed to drag on as Daryl wished he could look at the no longer existing clocks, as he waited for night so he could be alone with Rick again. The storm was over and hunting though took a decent amount of time out of his day, was not very fruitful. The ground was wet and covered in water from the storm.

A few small animals would not be enough to feed the large family that he now seemed to have, but at the very least it would go into a stew for good flavoring. Some days that really all he could do, and then Carol would still make it into a meal for everyone to enjoy. Woman was practically magic when in the kitchen. He had more faith in her then he had ever had in himself, trust as well. She was like that older sister that he had heard other middle school boys talking about when he was that age; the girl that stepped up and took care of the family because the parents wouldn't anymore. He had wished so hard back then that he could have had one as well, and all he had received was a brother whom joined the army and fucked off out of his life.

Now it was the same wish but he had one this time, woman stepped up and became caretaker for everyone and cared for him more then anyone else ever had. Always informed him that Rick missed him when he was gone and before these past few days he had never known why. Now Daryl knew though, she was being amazing and trying to hint that Rick liked him. No wonder she was always saying that when he was ready to talk she would be there. It was nice to know that she would have his back if he needed it. He admired her with a new light today compared to yesterday; wonder man just never ceased to amaze him.

His thoughts turned away from Carol as he caught sight of a grumpy Carl lugging a giggling baby Judith over his shoulder; making her laugh in a way that only a big brother could. It was sweet to catch that scene, for even though Carl was cold and quiet to most now days, his sister seemed to be the exception. As she should be, for the little angel seemed to be the light of the prison and he was even beginning to wonder if they were spoiling her to much. Growing up in times like this though, was it really bad or should she get all they could possibly afford?

Daryl looked over and couldn't help but smile, though he wasn't the only one who was stealthily watching. Rick was almost hiding in a door frame farther away then Daryl thought necessary, and he wore one of the happiest looks that Daryl had ever seen him have in their entire run together. It was the look of; this is my family, happy and alive together, and I've done well for them. Daryl knew because he felt himself wearing that similar expression, though he might not exactly deserve to be able to wear it like Rick did. He couldn't help it though, because it was not only the children that seemed to make his eyes soften, but also Rick being so careful and understanding about his now teen-aged boy.

That was when Rick looked over at him as well and their eyes met across the room. Daryl wasn't sure when he'd stopped looking at the kids and started straight out staring at Rick. His cheeks heated up and he broke the steady gaze they had going to look at the ground not far from where he was standing. Rick's eyes had begun to do that thing that they had been doing as of late whenever he looked Daryl's way; they turned dark and wanting. The eyes of a man whom was just waiting for the right opportunity to take what he wanted; Daryl wished that Rick had followed through in the showers. He also hoped that the looked stayed present in Rick's eyes for a long time to come.

When Daryl was able to look back up without losing his mind, Rick was a lot closer then he had been before. In fact Rick was directly in front of him with a different kind of smirk on his face; the children were already out of the room, Carl probably disgusted at seeing his father trying to make a move. That ignorant little bugger; god did Daryl ever care about those kids.

Rick backed them up until Daryl was pressed back into a wall and Rick brought his arms up to cage him in; like he was caging in a wild and probably scared animal. The truth was that was probably was; Daryl felt like he was ready to quake in his boots. This was another knew and exciting thing for him, being in public where anyone could see them and being this close to each other while being unafraid. The kids had already seen them and Rick didn't seem to care in the slightest.

Rick leaned forward and their lips met with a furry of passion, sparks rang throughout Daryl body and his body felt pliant under Rick's touch. And touch is exactly what Rick did, pressing close and taking what he wanted. Grinding sweetly, yet still managing to keep the kisses innocent; like he didn't quite know if this was all Daryl wanted in life. Like he wasn't sure if Daryl was craving him completely, feeling like a puzzle missing a piece until Rick stepped up into his space and showed him what life was.

Tonight was the night after all, when Daryl would go to Rick's room. When he would show Rick that he wanted him like he had never wanted a person before. It would be tonight soon enough though, so this right now wasn't really part of the ultimate plan.

Which is why Daryl brought his hand up to push Rick way slightly. He bit down on the others lip harshly, making sure to draw blood and licked at it with confidence that he really had not even realized he had.

And there he left Rick, but not before whispering promises of tonight. "Tonight, I'm gonna show you just how much I want this too. I'm gonna suck you dry and open myself up while waiting for you to be able to get it back up again. Let you push me down and show me just who's boss; love every minute of it. See you tonight."

Then he escaped Rick's caging arms, turned and left without looking back. And if he put a little extra swing into his hips, well it could only be because he wanted Rick's attention down on his ass. Let the man stare and let Daryl not be the one left wanting high and dry this time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: This season of the walking dead has finished for the year and I'm can't believe that much time has passed by that fast. I'm totally unsure of what I'm going to do now that my show is over, as it's like the only one I've been watching this year. Then again that I zombie one started a couple weeks ago, and first season (more often than not) are best season, so I'll probably give that a try.**

**This is the last chapter, so I hope you super enjoyed this story. I've already begun to work on another story that going to be (DarylxGlenn) so I hope I guys can look forward to that! I'm actually thinking about gender bending Glenn, but I just haven't decided how that would work yet. See you all soon on the brighter side.**

**Warning for the chapter; it's time for some real sexy times?**

Daryl was fed up with waiting; this afternoon taking way more of a toll on him then he thought it would. It was driving him crazy, and he was the one to walk away that time! His body didn't seem to care of that fact though, as it appeared to want nothing more than to have Rick wrap around him. Just a few more hours though, and he would get his prince charming; or whatever stupidly sweet name the girls would call him.

Though it had been a long time since his mama had read him fairy tales before his bedtime; Daryl was still pretty sure that the princes never had overgrown and mixed with a hint of gray, beards. He could be wrong though, because if anyone deserved to be called a prince it would be Rick. He man who cared for this prison like it was his castle and it's inhabitancy like they were his people. Would smile at someone because he didn't want them to see him hurting, would worry for everyone because someone had to now days and was ready to help in any way he could.

There would never be any doubt that Rick was a good man, even if sometimes he was a little off his rocker. Daryl could see him trying and very often succeeding with any challenges presented; even things like overcoming his own over active imagination that played tricks on him occasionally. Since Lori died Rick complained of sometimes hearing the ringing of a phone when he became to stressed out; it had worried Daryl a tiny amount at first because there were a few time right after his wife had passed, Rick had managed to wonder out into the woods unarmed and completely unaware.

Daryl had found him when coming back from a hunt once; mumbling to himself out there in the woods. Completely unaware of anything happening around him and unarmed to do anything if he had managed to notice it. Daryl had gently taken his arm and tugged him along, steering Rick back to the prison where at least those things wouldn't get him. Rick had been crying and it hurt to even see such a strong man grieve so heavily. At that point though, Rick hadn't needed a shoulder to cry on or someone to hold his hand; he had just needed time.

Though in more recent events time had worked its magic and Rick was finally ready to be living his life again. Consequently it meant that Daryl had to be ready to live his for the first time ever. And living they were; just after the hours of dinner Daryl slipped away from the eyes of the rest of the crowd whom lived in the prison. Just because he was now ready for this to happen, didn't mean that he immediately wanted everyone to know about it.

Rick wasn't laying down like he had said he would be, but he was sitting down on his bed and reading. At least he was there and didn't run away; Daryl took that as it was. He barely looked up when Daryl entered the cell with him, but Daryl heard Rick's breath hitch when he dropped down onto his knees in front of the other man. In fact he didn't little more then move the position that his book was in so that it wasn't in Daryl's way.

Perhaps this was Rick's way of showing his trust for Daryl, or then that maybe it was to show that Daryl shouldn't be nervous because he was in charge and Daryl could do whatever he wished. It gave Daryl time to formulate what would come next in his plan and breath several deep breathes to calm himself down before moving on. He inched farther forward so that he existed directly between Rick slightly spread and jeaned legs.

Daryl rubbed his face against Rick's crotch for a few minutes, just to listen to Rick's uneven breath and get his attention. Apparently it worked too, because Rick tossed his book to the side, not even bothering to book his page and completely uncaring of where in the room it landed.

There was definite attention on him now, Rick's brought a hand down and raked it roughly over Daryl hair, itching at his scalp in all the right ways. It felt good to be touched like that and Daryl couldn't wait another moment before bringing a hand up and undoing the button on Rick's jeans and just slowly pulling down the zipper. Rick was already half way hard as he pulled him out of his pants, and Daryl took note for the future that Rick wasn't wearing any underwear at all. Was it because he never did, or just because he knew that Daryl would like it? He hoped it was because he never did, so Daryl could just yank them down in the future and just go to town on him.

He wasn't no more time descending his mouth down to be where Rick no doubt wanted it. He hadn't really done this before, but it wasn't the _hardest_ thing he had ever done to put it correctly. The groan that Rick gave out made him bring a hand down to adjust himself in his pants; they were a lot tighter then he remembered them being. He sank down on Rick's cock so far that he could feel it at the back of his throat. He purred around it for effect and Rick jolted forward and yanked his hair when he did so.

Everything was a lot more desperate after that; Rick pumping his hip and Daryl slackening his jaw and swallowing, trying not to get drool all over himself. He was on for the ride now and there would be no backing down; he sure as hell didn't want to back down. He wanted Rick to take everything and anything from him; he needed it to be that way.

It was over far too soon for Daryl liking, except in the real concept of time it had been fairly long. His jaw ached and his knees were kind of burning from being on the hard prison floors. You think they would have thought of making the floors better for when guys were sucking dick, but no people were mean. Maybe he was just getting less flexible in his old age; not that he was old or anything, but he was pretty sure that he was the older one in this relationship. Not that he had asked, they really should try talking more. Daryl couldn't help but wonder what Rick would think if Daryl pulled himself up onto that lumpy bed right next to him and just stayed there for the rest of the night, or his life if it was easier.

Daryl dug the heel of his palm into his still jean covered cock, hoping the pain of the zipper pressing into his hard flesh would stop what was coming. To his horror, it didn't stop shit. Daryl hunched over himself as he came in his pants after releasing Rick's softening cock from his aching jaw.

Minutes past before Rick pulled him up from the floor and sprawled him on the bed beside him. Daryl jeans were sticky and disgusting, and he was going to have to be the one to wash them if he wanted to be able to continue to look Carol in the eyes. He found that none of that mattered though as Rick clung to his side and they just laid there and breathed together.

This was what he wanted for the rest of his life, soft kisses pressed to the side of his neck after long days and intense organisms. Raise the children, feed their people and fight with everything they had in life against that undead army. To walk beside Rick and follow that amazing leader wherever the road may take them.

"What you think about?" A practically liquid Rick asked tugging lightly at Daryl's jeans, obviously deciding he didn't want to sleep on top of them after all.

"Walking with you."


End file.
